As technology expands, documents are more frequently created, edited, and stored in a digital format rather than in a hard-copy or print format. As a result, hard-copy documents are often scanned or photographed to transform the content of the hard-copy document into a digital image. Conventional systems for transforming a hard-copy document to a digital image, however, are confronted with a variety of challenges that affect an ability to preserve the quality and content of the hard-copy document.
Interference patterns, for instance, often occur when a hard-copy document is scanned or photographed, which have a negative impact on the visual quality of the resultant digital image. One example of an interference pattern is a moiré pattern, which can occur when rows of pixels captured by a scanner or digital camera do not align with printed rows of the hard-copy document. Interference patterns have a negative impact on subsequent operations performed on the digital image created from the hard-copy document, reducing accuracy of image-based search, object segmentation, and “big data” analysis.